


L'Épée du Prince Hector

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pensées suicidaires, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Viol, violence psychologique/émotionnelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Kylo Ren - ou qui que soit celui qu'il pense être. Comme le dit la sagesse populaire, cela ne changera rien à ce qu'il a fait de toute façon - retourne à la Lumière. Il ne reçoit pas un accueil chaleureux - non pas qu'il en espérait un.





	1. Ajax

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sword of Prince Hector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499309) by [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable). 



> Une nouvelle traduction d'englishable, que je remercie de tout cœur.  
> Attention aux tags/warnings, c'est pas la fic la plus joyeuse qui soit.

…

_Mais, ayant recouvré l’esprit, il est maintenant tourmenté d’une douleur nouvelle,_

_Car contempler ses propres maux,_

_Quand personne ne les a causés que soi-même,_

_Accroît amèrement les douleurs._

_..._

Une vie passée pour la plupart dans l’esprit d’autres personnes, ou à écouter la voix d’un autre au sein de son propre esprit, a donné à Ben un esprit philosophiquement suspicieux de tout ce qui a été un jour présumé impossible - mais il doit tout de même faire un effort considérable pour ne pas paraître surpris quand le juge annonce la sentence.

« Kylo Ren », dit-il, se penchant en avant dans son majestueux fauteuil, « vous serez peut-être intéressé de savoir qu’il est de nombreux citoyens de cette République, honnêtes et sains d’esprit, qui m’ont informé que vous devriez être enchaîné à un pilier et fouetté jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive. Maintenant, dites-moi, appelleriez-vous cela justice ?

— Oui, » répond Ben, bien que le juge ne se soit pas adressé à lui par son nom. Debout à côté de lui Leia se renfrogne, alors il ajoute, avec un temps de retard : « Votre Honneur. »

« Mais nous n’allons pas rendre la justice aujourd’hui, Kylo Ren. Je pense que j’ai déjà vu appliquer suffisamment de justice aveugle pour une vie ou deux - aussi en regard de l’éloquent témoignage de la Générale Organa, et de votre contribution quelque peu tardive à la chute du Premier Ordre, la cour a choisi de pencher en faveur de la clémence. Quelle est la différence entre ces deux idées, à votre avis ? »

Ben passe la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées et craquelées. Il garde les genoux serrés pour éviter qu’ils ne le lâchent, garde les yeux rivés droit devant lui, et soudain la douleur remonte le long des sillons pas encore refermés que la foudre de son maître mort a gravés dans sa chair. Le pantalon que sa mère lui a fourni est trop court de plusieurs centimètres aux chevilles, non pas qu’elle aurait pu s’en douter.

« La clémence ne peut se mériter, répond-il

— Non, en effet. » Le juge se carre dans son fauteuil, le regardant avec les yeux voilés, l’intérêt patient d’un vautour. « Vous ne méritez pas ce temps qu’il vous reste à vivre - n’oubliez jamais ça, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

— Je n’en ai pas l’intention. »

La lecture des conditions de sa probation prend une bonne demi-heure, encadrée par le rappel que la moindre violation entraînera la restauration immédiate de sa sentence capitale. Après coup Rey l’entraîne en hâte le long d’un couloir désert vers la piste d’envol privée au niveau supérieur - elle ne lui tourne jamais le dos en marchant, une habitude que Ben ne peut lui reprocher, et un halo d’anticipation l’entoure à chaque croisement qu’ils prennent - quand les cris de la foule impatiente à l’extérieur parviennent à ses oreilles.

Ben s’arrête à une fenêtre pour écouter.

« Comment pouvons nous possiblement espérer connaître la paix tant que ce meurtrier est encore en vie ? Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu’il a fait ? » Le visage de l’inconnu est rouge d’une rage beuglante, haletante. Le porte-parole du tribunal a l’air pâle en comparaison, et Ben suppose qu’ils ont tiré au sort pour décider qui annoncerait la déplaisante nouvelle. « Abattez-le comme l’animal qu’il est - ce serait une meilleure mort que celle qu’il a offerte à son père.

— S’il était vraiment un homme changé, il demanderait à ce cuistre de juge de laisser appliquer la peine de mort. C’est mon opinion, en tout cas.

— Vous voyez, c’est ça. C’est exactement ce que je disais plus tôt.

— Peine de mort ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre devrait se salir les mains à cause de lui ? S’il était ne serait-ce qu’un homme, il ferait le boulot lui-même.

— Coupez-lui les membres d’abord, braille une femme. S’il tient vraiment tant à être le Seigneur Vador, je suis sûre qu’il vous en remerciera. »

Cette réplique déclenche une vague de rires qui déferle jusqu’au sommet des hauts piliers de pierre. Ben remarque que la femme a un jeune enfant calé sur la hanche, qui lève des yeux vagues et retire cinq doigts trempés de sa bouche pour lui faire signe.

« Je suis quelque peu navré de les avoir déçus, commente Ben. La presse aurait pu titrer sur l’événement historique d’une génération, pendant peut-être une semaine.

— Eh bien, maintenant ils vont juste devoir trouver quelque chose d’autre à quoi ils pourront se vanter d’avoir assisté. » Rey examine également les contrebas, les yeux plissés dans le soleil de l’après-midi, puis pointe un grand réservoir septique sur le toit du tribunal. « Si c’est du spectacle qu’ils veulent, je peux probablement faire exploser ce truc si j’y pense assez fort - alors ils pourront clamer qu’ils étaient là le jour où il a plu de la merde par miracle. Tu crois qu’ils apprécieraient ?

— Vous êtes vraiment un adepte accompli des arts sacrés, Maître. »

Elle rit. L’enfant a continué de le saluer, alors Ben lève la main en signe de reconnaissance. Cela semble être le moins qu’il puisse faire pour ces spectateurs frustrés, qui sont venus en s’attendant à une exécution célébratoire et n’ont reçu à la place qu’une explication sentimentale et hautement improbable à propos de secondes chances.

(Kylo Ren - ils l’appelleront toujours Kylo Ren, il le sait, aussi sera-t-il toujours Kylo Ren, quoiqu’il pourrait leur dire qu’il s’agit d’un titre gagné plutôt que d’un véritable nom - n’y croit pas vraiment lui-même, mais dire une telle chose à voix haute serait déraisonnable. Qu’avait-il pensé qu’ils allaient l’appeler ?)

« Pauvre Général Organa, commence un autre homme, plus âgé. Sa famille méritait tellement mi- »

Puis Rey attrape son bras et tire dessus avec force. Ils continuent à avancer, bien qu’à un moment les muscles de sa jambe gauche refusent obstinément de répondre et qu’il titube. La mâchoire de Rey est crispée, son regard perçant comme une vrille, probablement à cause du dégoût qu’elle éprouve à être forcée de le toucher.

Il ne peut pas la blâmer pour cela, non plus.

(« _Tu es un monstre_. »)

« ...Ne regarde pas en arrière, d’accord ? » l’avise Rey, quand Ben tourne la tête pour entendre ce que l’homme pouvait bien vouloir dire ensuite. « Ce n’est pas par là que tu es censé aller. »

…

Ben n’a pas liberté de circuler dans l’enceinte militaire de D’Qar - il en est heureux, vraiment, parce que l’imposition d’une routine est bien plus familière - mais il a l’autorisation de faire des sorties sous surveillance entre les heures 600 et 700. Les visiteurs peuvent venir n’importe quand entre 800 et 2100 heures. Souvent il s’agit de sa mère, ou de son oncle. Parfois il s’agit de Rey.

(« _On passe encore en revue toutes ces informations classifiées que tu m’as envoyées_ , » a-t-elle expliqué. Ils s’appliquent à un jeu consistant à déterminer lequel des doigts étendus de Ben elle touche, alors qu’il garde les yeux consciencieusement fermés. Ceci est censé évaluer la guérison des nerfs endommagés. « _J’ai tout mis dans un enregistreur holo au fur et à mesure, ce qui s’est avéré être une bonne chose parce qu’il a fini par y avoir plus de six mois de matériel au total - tu t’en étais rendu compte ? Du temps que tu as passé à jouer les espions pour nous ?_

— _Non_ , a-t-il admis. _Est-ce que c’était l’index gauche, juste là ?_

— _Nan. L’annulaire_. »)

Il fait le lit tous les matins et plie son uniforme de rechange par dessus, se rappelant vaguement que le désordre l’avait toujours fait se sentir comme à l’étroit, et distrait, étant enfant. La seule autre chose dans cette cellule est un conduit d’aération, dans un coin, à presque deux mètres cinquante du sol.

Un jour ou l’autre ils le transfèreront sur une quelconque planète isolée - tant que ce n’est pas Dagobah, s’il vous plaît, l’humidité là-bas donne l’impression d’avoir le nez plein de mouchoirs mouillés - mais pour l’instant sa mère et son oncle sont pris par la tâche épuisante qui consiste à réparer une galaxie au milieu de la poussière d’un régime renversé. Ils commencent à avoir de l’expérience en la matière.

Il fait également des passages quotidiens sous escorte à la douche, où il se soumet à la routine ridicule d’une toilette faite en portant des menottes de suppression psionique. La douche est une pièce froide, ouverte, en durabéton avec une tranchée d’écoulement creusée dans le sol et dix simples robinets émergeant des murs.

Ce spectacle semble beaucoup amuser les gardes, ou un garde en particulier. L’autre homme pense essentiellement à ce que leur réfectoire sert au déjeuner - apparemment rebaptiser des déchets de viande transformés de noms aussi jovialement euphémiques que “Surprise Galactique” n’en améliore nullement le goût. Les deux hommes restent bien au delà de sa portée, comme des enfants agaçant un animal à travers les barreaux étroits de sa cage.

Cette distance de sécurité ne leur sera d’aucun secours dans l’éventualité d’une urgence Code 5, mais Ben espère qu’ils n’auront jamais besoin de le savoir.

Il reste tourné en direction de la pomme de douche.

(« _Bon sang_ , » pense franchement le plus jeune garde, «  _son corps est encore pire que sa figure._  »)

Il est impossible de deviner quelle cicatrice il regarde, quoiqu’il y en ait un large assortiment à partir duquel choisir.

D’abord il y a les plus petites, innombrables et négligeables, laissées là par la même sorte de frappes hasardeuses qui ont déchiré sa cagoule noire et entaillé son casque. La blessure d’arbalète au bas de son flanc gauche est si large que les deux mains de Ben ne peuvent la couvrir, tandis que la paire de cicatrices sous ses clavicules - laissées respectivement par Finn et Rey - sont assorties en couleur et en texture, comme des épaulettes militaires. Celle que Rey a gravée dans son cou et son épaule avec son sabre laser ( _à lui_ ) à elle est suffisamment large pour rediriger l’eau tombée de la douche, comme une tranchée. La foudre de Snoke a laissé des motifs ramifiés, en fougère, le long de son dos et de sa jambe, que Ben trouve plutôt intéressants esthétiquement.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il s’est infligé tout ça lui-même.

(« _Je veux dire, je suppose qu’il aurait toujours l’air bizarre, même en se débarrassant de tout le reste - peut-être que c’est la vraie raison pour laquelle ils lui faisaient porter un masque. Personne ne l’aurait jamais pris au sérieux sans. Moi non en tout cas, pour sûr._ »)

Ben frotte industrieusement ses cheveux, ses bras et ses mains, déconcerté par sa honte passagère. Oh la la, quelqu’un pense que le chien d’attaque favori du Suprême Leader a une drôle de tête ? Comme c’est vilain de leur part.

(« _Je me demande pourquoi ? Holt est un sale pervers, mais il a parfaitement raison de dire que la Générale Organa a encore de beaux - enfin. Ce n’est pas respectueux. Et son père n’était pas vilain, non plus. Est-ce que c’est la volonté de la Force ? Pour qu’il soit moins susceptible de se reproduire, et d’infliger à la galaxie une autre putain de génération de Seigneurs Sith excités du sabre-laser ?_

 _Que la Force soit avec toi, espèce de grand bâtard moche_. »)

Le garde rit doucement pour lui-même, et son compagnon, dérangé dans la contemplation de son futur déjeuner, grogne.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle, bordel ?

— Rien, rien. Je te dirai plus tard. »

Ben laisse le garde à ses pensées, qu’il a parfaitement le droit d’avoir.

Après ça il essaie de passer plusieurs jours sans se doucher, mais les odeurs mêlées de sa sueur et de son cuir chevelu lui rappellent trop ce que c’était que de respirer dans ce casque après un long combat. C’était toujours exigu, sans parler du peu qu’il pouvait voir à travers la visière - uniquement ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ce qui, bien entendu, avait été la véritable intention du Suprême Leader quand il avait demandé à Ben de le porter.

Quel dommage qu’il lui ait fallu si longtemps pour le comprendre.

…

Ben émerge d’un souvenir de Snoke - _ils ont peur de toi, ne le vois-tu pas, ta mère et ton père ont peur de ce que tu pourrais devenir, de ce que tu as le pouvoir de devenir, laisse-moi te montrer_ \- pour se rendre compte qu’il a réussi à dégager le cadre en alusteel de son lit des boulons qui le rivaient au sol et à le projeter contre le mur opposé.Ses membres ne semblent pas avoir souvenir de cet effort titanesque, et pourtant il se tient là, après coup, tremblant et haletant et trempé de sueur.

A-t-il vraiment eu l’intention de faire ça ? Oui, certainement. À quel point ?

Comme pour la plupart de ses crises, il ne peut pas vraiment être sûr. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, de toute façon, aussi l’intention n’a pas d’importance.

« Hé, est-ce que Medbaie 2 peut envoyer quelqu’un ici ? » entend dire Ben dans le couloir. « Crylo Ren nous pique une autre crise et… ouais, okay. Merci. À dans cinq minutes. »

Normalement cette perturbation attirerait Rey jusqu’à sa cellule, parfois avec une pomme à demi mangée à la main, ou sautant à cloche-pied pour enfiler sa chaussure après avoir été réveillée d’une nuit de repos enfin satisfaisante. Il continue de lui transmettre images et émotions de manière réticente et quasi horizontale à travers tout le complexe, mais elle se trouve hors-système pour le moment, et il n’est pas sa responsabilité.

(« _Personne pour s’apitoyer sur toi aujourd’hui ?_ » lui demande parfois l’homme qui apporte sa nourriture. «  _Ils ont tous mieux à faire que de prêter l’oreille à tes jérémiades, je suppose._

 _— J’en suis sûr,_ répond habituellement Ben. _Est-ce qu’il y a des ustensiles fournis avec le repas, ou préférez-vous me voir faire ma meilleure imitation d’un singe ?_ »)

Une crise avérée de Crylo Ren apparaît officiellement dans le manuel comme Code 3, aussi bien que Ben soit maintenant à peu près cohérent il est toujours requis de lui glisser une aiguille de sédatif dans le bras. Pour des raisons de sécurité, est-il expliqué - pour les autres, essentiellement. Pas pour lui.

(« _Écoute. Ça fait bizarre de dire ça, mais, euh._ »

Finn avait hésité à l’entrée de la cellule, une main sur la commande de la porte, prêt à la refermer.

« … _Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne t’ai jamais remercié - pour ne pas m’avoir signalé, tu te souviens ? Quand on était à Tuanul, sur Jakku. Tu m’as regardé, et -_ » il avait tapé du doigt sur le côté de sa tête « _je pense que tu as vu quelque chose se passer là-dedans. De la désobéissance_. »

Ben avait étudié l’homme, se rappelant l’odeur de chair brûlée et de textile fondu alors qu’il fendait le dos de FN-2187. La veste semble avoir été rapiécée depuis.

« _Il serait plus juste de dire que je l’ai reconnue_ , » avait-il dit.

« _Eh bien, peut-être. De toute façon, merci._ »)

Ils ont changé leur sédatif de prédilection pour le tranquarest, ces jours-ci, parce que Ben a acquis une tolérance spectaculaire au renatyl et qu’augmenter encore le dosage le plongerait dans le coma. L’assistante médicale qui arrive pour lui administrer son injection est une jeune femme avec une peau couleur d’ambre, des cheveux noirs tressés, et une expression malveillante assez éloignée du désarroi tremblotant que la plupart des membres du staff médical lui réserve.

« Bonjour, Kylo Ren, » dit-elle fermement, d’une manière qui semble avoir été répétée de nombreuses fois. L’aiguille patiente, effilée et gracieuse entre ses doigts gantés. « Je m’appelle Lin Sella. Est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose pour vous ? »

Ben lui présente son bras gauche. « Non, j’ai bien peur que non.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait le cas. » Elle tire une aiguille sensiblement plus grosse de sa poche, après un moment, et d’une torsion efficace la met en place sur la seringue pleine. « Ma sœur était la Commandante Kor Sella. Ça vous parle, ça ? »

Ah. Maintenant ça lui revient. La Commandante Kor Sella faisait partie de la douzaine d’officiers de la Résistance et de représentants qui avait prévu de visiter Hosnian Prime, portant la dernière requête de sa mère au Sénat, le jour du premier de test de Starkiller. Ben les avait tous sentis mourir en même temps, en un unique hurlement pandémoniaque qui avait fendu son esprit de part en part comme un miroir, de telle sorte qu’il aurait été impossible de distinguer chaque voix individuellement.

« Oui, dit-il. Je comprends. »

Lin Sella garde les yeux baissés tandis qu’elle abaisse la bouche venimeuse de l’aiguille, inclinée contre son bras. Elle porte l’autre pouce à son poignet, sur un pouls balbutiant.

« Ma sœur avait toujours été une grande admiratrice de votre mère, vous savez. Depuis que nous étions petites. » Elle raffermit sa main sur le piston. « J’imagine qu’elle avait de bonnes raisons de l’être - je ne sais pas comment cette femme n’a pas perdu l’esprit, toutes ces années, sachant qu’elle avait engendré une créature telle que vous. »

Ben ne détourne pas son regard de la femme. Il ferme le poing, lui offrant une veine bleu-gris qui court de son avant-bras à son biceps et jusqu’à son cœur.

« Je pense qu’elle essaie de ne pas y penser, la plupart du temps.

— J’aimerais que ce soit aussi facile pour tout le monde. »

Puis elle plante l’aiguille, jusqu’à la base, si durement que la perforation se met à saigner et qu’elle laisse un hématome couleur de jaunisse. Ben le cache avec sa manche et à l’occasion, dans les jours qui suivent, presse les doigts dessus, appuyant jusqu’à ce que la douleur devienne une note aiguë et ininterrompue.

Il ne relâche pas.

(Et avec une considération respectueuse, parce que Ben l’a blâmée toutes ces années pour ce qui n’est que sa faute, il évite les yeux de sa mère chaque fois qu’elle le regarde.)

…

Ben ne connaît pas le nom de l’officier - ne se soucie pas de le connaître - et l’homme n’a certainement pas l’intention de se présenter. C’est aussi bien, parce que Ben ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à le regarder en face.

« Dis-moi un peu, Kylo Ren - »

Tressautement brusque de hanches contre son dos. Une douleur aiguë, brûlante, fait son chemin le long de sa colonne et à travers son estomac. Ses deux bras sont pliés, soigneusement plaqués sous lui, et les menottes qu’il porte commencent à frotter et irriter la peau au dessus de son sternum.

Et Ben doit prendre un moment pour respirer, maintenant, pour se calmer, parce que le pouvoir rugissant dans son sang déferle comme une marée et lui rappelle qu’il pourrait mettre cet homme en pièces tendon par tendon sans même bouger les mains - s’il le voulait, bien entendu. Ce qui n’est pas le cas.

(La probation, se rappelle-t-il, le tribunal, les conditions, l’exécution publique et spectaculaire - ce qui ne serait pas si mal, en soi, sauf que Ben sait avec une certitude immuable que Leia insisterait pour être présente.

Il sait également, grâce à une vaste expérience personnelle, que le corps humain se soulage toujours dans les moments qui suivent la mort. Un délicieux tableau final.)

Et il peut à peine croire à cette absurdité lui-même, alors même qu’elle se produit, aussi doute-t-il sincèrement que quiconque accorderait le moindre crédit à sa version des faits. Pourquoi le devraient-ils ?

D’ailleurs, il a déjà enduré bien pire.

C’est comme ça.

« - j’ai entendu - » l’homme halète, ses doigts s’enfoncent dans les épaules de Ben comme pour creuser à travers la peau et attraper l’os « - quelqu’un m’a dit - que se faire lire l’esprit, par toi, c’était comme - comme un couteau - émoussé, qui vous éventre.

— Au sens figuré, » répond Ben, de la même voix profonde et brumeuse qu’il possède depuis ses dix-huit ans.

Son visage est tourné de côté contre le sol, aussi ses mots sont légèrement étouffés. Il sait que son air d’expertise tranquille tend à exciter leur colère, mais il se demande qui a bien pu faire une comparaison aussi créative et appropriée. Snoke ne s’est pas vraiment embarrassé de précautions pour pénétrer son esprit, ces dernières années, Ben peut donc apprécier l’analogie.

Peut-être est-ce le Commandant Dameron qui l’a dit ? Probablement. Ben n’a pas été très délicat avec lui non plus.

(« _Tu reconnais ça ?_ » avait dit Dameron en présentant la datacarte, presque souriant. « _Je l’ai retrouvée au fond d’un tiroir. J’avais complètement oublié que je l’avais. Une Histoire du Voyage en Hyperespace et de l’Exploration Avant l’Empire Galactique, en Trois Volumes. Ce n’est pas toi qui me l’a prêtée, à l’époque ?_

 _— C’est possible._ » Ben avait pris la datacarte précautionneusement, entre deux doigts, se souvenant soudain du garçon geignard aux cheveux sombres, d’environ six ans, qui suivait son camarade plus âgé dans les branches d’un arbre de la Force. « _Dois-je supposer que tu ne l’as jamais lu ?_ »)

Un autre pic de douleur fulgurante.

Puis Ben se rappelle la chambre d’interrogation avec sa chaise de contention froide, se souvient des gens qui détournaient la tête, pleurant de peur, parce que c’était la seule partie de leurs corps qu’ils pouvaient bouger.

Y avait-il pris plaisir ? Parfois, c’est certain, en particulier avec ceux qui se moquaient et ricanaient et serraient les dents, comme si ça pouvait leur être d’une aide quelconque contre lui. C’était un duel de volontés, un crochetage de serrure, une dissection inquisitrice, un jeu de stratégie pas si différent de celui auquel lui et son oncle jouaient longtemps auparavant quand il était quelqu’un d’autre, quelque chose d’autre - garder une image présente à l’esprit, l’attirer en arrière et en hauteur et sur le côté hors d’atteinte de l’autre, rembobiner un fil à travers le vaste labyrinthe du soi.

Mais il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé de cette façon, cette façon là, grossière et sauvage et douloureuse et aussi ridiculement humiliante que pleurer quand d’autres peuvent vous entendre - ce qui en dit long sur les questions de perspectives, il suppose - et alors Ben doit bien penser que oui, oui, ceci est une rétribution parfaitement adaptée. Ceci est entièrement mérité.

Alors Ben ne dit rien à l’homme après ça, et l’homme ne lui rien de plus.

« ...Allô ? lui demande Rey, environ une semaine plus tard. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

Ben lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle est perchée sur un tabouret pliant qu’elle a amené ici pour qu’ils puissent prendre leur petits-déjeuners ensemble, tandis que Ben est assis sur le lit bas, genoux remontés autour de lui. Il ressent quelque chose comme un léger coup à l’avant de son esprit, le signal habituel de Rey quand elle voudrait qu’il la laisse entrer, parce que ces jours-ci elle demande toujours sa permission avant d’entrer.

Il se souvient de son visage tordu par la douleur, de ses sourcils obstinément froncés, de sa voix se brisant sous l’effort.

(« _Je ne vous donnerai rien._

 _— On verra_. »

Il lui bloque l’accès. Elle se retire, poliment.

« Non, dit Ben, remuant avec sa cuillère le porridge encore intact. Redis-le. »

…

Ben marche au côté de Rey dans l’un des couloirs inférieurs quand il a cette sensation, cette pression saillante à la base de son cou, puis il pivote sur ses talons avec aisance juste à temps pour voir le trait de blaster s’arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage - bourdonnant comme un frelon en colère et poussant vainement contre la prise que son pouvoir a dessus.

Le garçon, figé sur place, son arme encore levée, et se débattant comme maintenu par des chaînes de fer, ne s’en tire pas mieux.

Il a peut-être quatorze ou quinze ans, avec une large mâchoire, des yeux gris et des cheveux jaune paille qui rebiquent à l’arrière. Ben le reconnaît, même s’il ne l’a jamais rencontré en personne.

Il contourne poliment le trait de blaster en suspens, comme pour s’introduire, en retard, dans une conversation privée, éloignant son coude hors de portée de Rey, et note que quatre gardes au bout du couloir se sont bien gardés d’approcher. Le garçon ouvre de grands yeux innocents.

« Tu es le fils du Lieutenant Cassio Eventide, » énonce Ben, s’avançant jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient l’un à la portée de l’autre. « N’est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon tressaille. Son doigt immobilisé sur la détente a viré au blanc, dans un effort frustré, à tel point qu’il commence à avoir l’air cassant. La veste d’uniforme qu’il porte est légèrement trop ample au niveau des épaules, de la taille, retournée deux fois au niveau des poignets, clairement taillée pour un homme plus grand.

« Oui, hoquette le garçon. Et vous êtes Maître Kylo Ren. Ils m’ont dit que vous - vos chevaliers étaient ceux qui ont tué son escouade.

— En effet, dit Ben. Je suis désolé.

— Et je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? »

Ben n’avait pas tué lui-même le Lieutenant Eventide, une fois qu’il avait fini d’extraire l’information quelconque requise par le Suprême Leader, mais ce fait est insignifiant. Le visage du garçon était apparu parmi les souvenirs de son père, enfoui profondément à l’endroit le plus éloigné et le plus sûr à l’intérieur de son esprit - comme un flash rapide entre les images d’une femme peignant ses cheveux gris, de pots de fleurs sur une fenêtre, et d’une tasse de caf oubliée sur la console d’un vaisseau.

« Non, » répond Ben.

Le garçon grince des dents. Ses pensées sont un nœud incompréhensible, inextricable, ses nerfs électriques, son champ de vision se resserrant jusqu’à ne plus voir que ce qui se trouve juste devant lui. Ben est très familier avec ce processus.

Il fait un demi-pas en arrière.

Derrière lui, Rey s’avance d’un pas en réponse, mais Ben hoche la tête dans sa direction et elle s’arrête.

« Je vais te relâcher maintenant, » dit Ben. Le garçon cligne des yeux surpris. Son doigt se détend sur la gâchette. « Je ne te blâmerai pas pour ce qui arrivera par la suite, mais je t’aviserai d’être certain de pouvoir vivre avec.

— Je- »

Il laisse aller, graduellement, doucement, comme s’il relâchait sa prise un doigt après l’autre, et le corps du garçon s’affaisse. Le trait de blaster termine sa course inoffensive dans le mur de durabéton, projetant poussière, éclats et plâtre auxquels personne ne prête attention.

Le garçon maintient son blaster levé. Son bras tremble, tout comme son menton. Il jette un regard noir au canon de l’arme, comme écartelé par l’écart terrible et grandissant entre capacité et désir - puis d’un mouvement efficace du poignet il change sa prise sur l’arme et frappe avec la crosse la joue droite de Ben d’un revers sauvage. Quelque chose craque comme du petit bois humide.

Rey pousse une exclamation aiguë et inarticulée, essaie à nouveau d’avancer.

(« _Attends_ , » lui dit Ben, projetant sa pensée tandis que ses oreilles tintent. « _S’il te plaît attends._ »)

Elle obéit. Personne d’autre ne bouge.

Et avec ce qu’il voudrait pouvoir imaginer être une dignité solennelle, souveraine, tel un homme reposant enfin le cou sur le billot du bourreau où est sa place, Ben tourne la tête de côté pour offrir également la joue intouchée.

« Maintenant, dis la vérité, dit-il. Est-ce que faire cela a fait une différence ? »

Le garçon pâlit d’humiliation, le blaster pendant maintenant mollement à ses doigts aux ongles cassés. Son dos est secoué d’un spasme, tous les tendons de son cou saillent, sa bouche se pince comme s’il goûtait à quelque chose d’amer.

« Non, répond-il, finalement.

— Bien. » Ben redresse à nouveau la tête. « Alors tu es déjà un homme plus fort et plus sage que je ne le suis. »

L’inspiration suivante du garçon se mue en sanglot, suivi d’un autre, un autre et encore un autre. Les sanglots se muent en gémissements. Son nez commence à couler, morve, salive et larmes dégoulinant le long de son menton, et Ben décide subitement qu’il brisera le cou de quiconque rira de cet enfant.

Heureusement, aucun des gardes ne rit. L’un d’eux s’avance pour passer un bras autour des épaules étroites et tressautantes du garçon.

(« _Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ » lui avait demandé Snoke, une fois, parce que même dissimulé sous le masque de Kylo Ren Snoke pouvait toujours voir le vrai visage de Ben Solo. « _Ne t’ai-je pas donné force et assurance, comme promis ? Ne t’ai-je pas donné un but ?_

_— Si, Maître._

_— Alors qui pleures-tu donc, Kylo Ren ?_

_— Personne, Maître._ »)

Rey ne ramène pas immédiatement Ben à sa cellule après. Au lieu de ça elle le fait asseoir sur le comptoir, dans des toilettes désertes où elle le fait entrer quand il laissent derrière eux le garçon à ses pleurs cathartiques. L’une de ses mains se couvre d’une douce lumière tandis qu’elle la passe devant son visage contusionné.

Il a vu son corps tout entier enveloppé de la même lumière, avant qu’elle n’emporte la tête de son Maître d’une frappe brutale - comme pour tuer un lézard-raptor, avait-elle expliqué. Même principe. L’esprit de Ben avait maintenu Snoke en place pendant qu’elle agissait.

L’espace d’un moment il n’y a que le bruit de l’eau gouttant d’un robinet qui fuit, le cliquetis des chaînes de ses menottes.

« Tu ne méritais pas ça, dit Rey.

— Si, répond Ben. Je devrais m’estimer heureux qu’il n’ait pas décidé de me cracher à la figure.

— Il a de la chance de ne pas l’avoir fait. Je l’aurais étranglé de mes mains. »

La lumière fait son chemin à travers sa peau, réparant l’os orbital fracturé - puis vient cette même requête, ce staccato insistant, de l’esprit de Rey au sien, mais encore une fois Ben lui refuse l’accès.

C’est une compétence qu’il a dû développer à la hâte, en essayant de protéger ses pensées de Snoke durant ces derniers stades de la guerre, même si son blocage tenait plus de la déviation - déplacer les requêtes de plus en plus violentes de son Maître vers d’autres chemins, d’autres passages dans le labyrinthe, loin des images de sa famille et de la Résistance et du futur, et généralement vers des images de Rey pendant leur combat.

C’était le mieux qu’il puisse faire, étant donné que garder Snoke hors de son esprit n’était pas quelque chose qu’il avait essayé auparavant.

« Ben, entend-il Rey insister, il y a des choses que personne ne mérite. D’accord ? »

Ben réfléchit qu’il est assis le dos à un miroir, que s’il se retourne et cherche bien il sera capable de retrouver les traits de son père, à demi cachés sur son visage couturé et ravagé.

(« _Enlève ce masque. Il ne te sert à rien._

_— Que crois-tu découvrir si je l’enlève ?_

_— Le visage de mon fils_. »)

« C’est vrai, » répond Kylo Ren.

…

Le problème requiert un peu de créativité, un peu d’incrédulité envers l’impossible, mais la réponse vient finalement à lui avec la simplicité immatérielle d’un mot retrouvé ou de la solution à une équation compliquée - la bouche d’aération, naturellement.

La bouche d’aération.

Sa grille est tenue en place par quatre petites vis, une à chaque coin, aussi Kylo Ren doit se tenir avec les yeux fermés et le front pressé contre le mur pour se concentrer tandis qu’il les imagine en train de se desserrer. La délicatesse, le travail de précision n’a jamais été sa spécialité, mais la grille tombe et Kylo Ren la rattrape sans bruit avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Il est 2300 heures.

Il la met de côté et étire son esprit à travers le conduit étroit et sombre, jusqu’à atteindre le ventilateur.

L’une des pales de métal incurvées, d’à peu près la longueur d’un doigt, se détache de son support comme de sa propre volonté, et fait lentement son chemin jusqu’à la lumière. Sa tranche est aussi fine que la pointe d’un clou nouvellement forgé.

Kylo Ren doit la mettre également de côté, ne serait-ce que temporairement, parce que son cœur commence à se débattre à l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique comme un homme en train de se noyer.

Il avait fait la même chose avant qu’il ne mène les Chevaliers au massacre des étudiants de Luke, tous plus âgés que lui de plusieurs années et tous risiblement moins puissants. Il avait battu de cette façon avant son duel contre l’ancien Maître Kylo Ren, dont Ben avait pris le nom après avoir pris la vie. Il avait battu de cette façon avant qu’il ne marche à la rencontre de son père sur le pont, au dessus d’un gouffre de lumière rouge, avant qu’il n’aide Rey à tuer l’homme dont la voix avait vécu lovée à l’intérieur de sa tête depuis qu’il avait quatre ou cinq ans.

Quelle que soit la position de l’esprit en la matière, le corps résiste toujours à la transition entre une vie et la suivante.

Mais, tente de le raisonner Kylo Ren, il peut promettre que cette fois sera la dernière.

(Qu’est-ce qui l’avait à amené à changer, au bout du compte ? Il le sait très bien. Il avait regardé dans l’esprit de Snoke, durant un instant de désœuvrement, et avait jeté un œil à ses plans pour la fin de la guerre - une exécution publique, bien sûr, la Générale Leia Organa forcée de s’agenouiller sous les yeux de la foule.

« _Ha_ , » avait pensé Kylo Ren, quoiqu’il n’ait pas été Kylo Ren à cet instant et qu’il n’ait jamais vraiment été Kylo Ren au fond. « _Ma mère ne s’agenouillera jamais. Ils vont devoir lui briser les jambes d’abord._ »

Et ça, juste là. Ça avait été le déclic. Ça avait été le commencement, ou la fin, selon votre définition - sa mère, sa mère qui n’avait jamais plié ou pleuré ou regardé en arrière une seule fois dans sa vie, sa mère à qui il manquait et qui voulait qu’il rentre à la maison.)

Il fait les cent pas dans la cellule blanche et vide jusqu’à ce que son pouls ralentisse à nouveau.

Vraiment, ce devrait être facile. Ce devrait être sans effort, la conclusion naturelle de l’histoire édifiante de vengeance, de rage et d’orgueil égoïste qu’il est sans nul doute devenu. Kylo Ren préférerait toutefois que cela n’aille pas si loin, quand tout sera fini - il est quelque peu décourageant, quand vous êtes sur le point de vous fondre dans l’histoire et la rumeur, de savoir que vous deviendrez le monstre dont les parents parlent le soir à leurs enfants.

Bah, admet-il.

Ce sera acceptable tant qu’ils n’inventent pas quelque chose de trop absurde, comme d’imaginer qu’il puisse effectivement se cacher sous un lit.

Il rit à l’évocation de cette image mentale tout en relevant ses deux manches, exposant la peau pâle. Cela va générer une pagaille très salissante, et il ne fait aucun doute que l’équipe de nettoyage le maudira, parce que le sang est si difficile à faire partir du tissu et de la pierre. Il devrait laisser une note au sujet des mérites de l’eau froide et du péroxyde.

Puis il saisit la pale du ventilateur, aussi délicatement qu’une fleur, et l’incline suivant la tranche la plus fine. Il a assassiné suffisamment de personnes pour savoir où se trouvent les artères appropriées.

Et Kylo Ren est ravi de constater que ses mains sont stables à présent. Il détesterait déraper ou trembloter pendant l’acte - ce sera la seule chose pure, bonne, vraiment juste et courageuse qu’il aura accomplie en tant qu’homme.

Il se doit de tenter de faire ça correctement.

(« _Je me sens coupé en deux. Je ne veux plus endurer une souffrance pareille. Je sais ce qu’il faut que je fasse mais je ne sais pas si j’en aurai la force. Tu veux m’aider ?_

 _— Oui. Je t’aiderai._ »)

Il pousse un long soupir.

(« _Merci_. »)

…


	2. Tecmesse

…

Une vie passée à ramper et à grimper et à descendre en rappel au travers des fragments vides et sombres de l’histoire a donné à Rey une compréhension fondamentalement pragmatique de son corps, d’où celui-ci commence et finit.

Pareil talent devient nécessaire, bien sûr, quand une estimation de quelques centimètres peut faire la différence entre échanger un régulateur de tension rouillé contre une portion supplémentaire ou se briser bêtement le dos au fond d’un conduit de ventilation. Rey avait compressé ces membres dans des espaces étroits comme des cercueils où elle savait que nul ne l’aurait trouvé si elle était venue à se coincer, s’était traînée sur ces jambes jusqu’en haut de dunes qui s’érodaient sous ses pas, avait poussé sur ces muscles au travers d’une faim si aiguë qu’elle se pliait en deux sous la douleur, avait, chaque nuit, bercé ce cœur de promesses qui s’avérèrent n’être finalement que des mensonges. Elle s’était toujours dit, eh bien, tu n’as pas encore cessé de respirer. Tout autre problème est plus ou moins réparable.

Et pour toutes les années qu’elle a passées à n’être personne, Rey peut bien être fière de son absolue maîtrise de soi.

Pourtant, elle n’arrive toujours pas à décider si cette douleur - lourde, inerte, comme du plomb se refroidissant et durcissant au cœur de ses os - lui appartient bien, à elle, ou à lui.

Peut-être est-ce les deux.

Rey se frotte le visage du plat de la main et recommence à fixer Ben.

Il est couché avec la tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux clos, la bouche tendre et solennelle tordue en une vague moue. Une mèche de cheveux est prise dans la cicatrice nacrée de son visage. La vaste cage thoracique s’élève et s’abaisse lentement. Rey remarque que même endormi, pour ne pas dire à demi mort, il se tient avec toute la rigueur sacrée d’un duelliste se préparant à la première frappe.

« Très malin, » le prévient-elle, étirant ses jambes pour les croiser au niveau des chevilles. « Tiens-toi prêt, parce que je prévois de t’étouffer avec ce bassin quand tu te réveilleras. »

Pas de réponse.

La réglementation stipule que toutes les chambres de la baie médicale doivent être maintenues à quinze petits degrés standards, aussi s’est-elle procurée une couverture rugueuse qu’elle lui a jetée par dessus. Il est 500 heures. Les lumières stériles au dessus d’eux tournent tout en nuances de gris, à l’exception des signes lumineux variés du système de monitoring - ondes cérébrales, taux de saturation en oxygène, fréquence respiratoire et pouls, un rythme à trois temps que Rey marque du pied - et ces données sont enregistrées toutes les quinze minutes. Une assistante technicienne a fait irruption plus tôt, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres porteuse d’une seringue de sédatifs qui lui a suggéré qu’il valait mieux ignorer ce genre de crises visant à attirer la pitié. En retour, Rey a poliment offert de lui montrer le tour favori de Dark Vador.

Les signes vitaux changent sur le tableau avec l’actualisation.

Ça ne lui apprend rien de nouveau, mais Rey le relit tout de même : plaies pénétrantes sur les artères radiales et brachiales, hémorragie de niveau quatre, choc hypovolémique décompensé, perte volumique totale estimée aux environs de deux litres et demi. Elle avait possédé autrefois une gourde de cette contenance, sauf qu’elle ne la remplissait jamais tout à fait parce qu’elle en devenait trop lourde pour la porter sur sa hanche.

Et un saignement aussi extravagant aurait tué un adulte moyen, avait-on fait la remarque, ou du moins l’aurait tué bien plus rapidement.

Mais pas lui, naturellement.

Rey se rappelle regarder Ben se frapper le flanc du poing pour projeter du sang sur la neige, se rappelle s’être demandé comment il pouvait se déplacer aussi aisément aux commandes d’un corps si grand, si solide, qu’il devait en être épuisant. Comme un oiseau de proie en train de plonger, avait-elle pensé, ces mêmes mouvements tournoyants qui paraissaient irréfléchis et incontrôlés jusqu’à l’instant, stupéfiant, de l’impact. Elle se rappelle l’ouvrir de l’épaule au sommet du crâne avec une épée plus brûlante que la surface d’une étoile, et le voir ensuite essayer de relever malgré tout.

Il s’était tenu debout pendant tout le procès, aussi, avait insisté pour rester debout pendant qu’ils lisaient la liste de ses victimes. À mi-lecture, Rey s’était rendu compte - elle avait chronométré, avait vérifié sur l’horloge de la salle d’audience - que l’effet de la symoxine qui lui avait été donnée pour ces brûlures récentes dues à la foudre s’était dissipé. Elle avait observé son dos avec attention, attendant de le voir s’écrouler en proie à la douleur.

Ben n’avait même pas vacillé.

(Près d’une semaine après qu’elle eut atterri sur Ach-To, Rey avait finalement inspecté le Faucon de fond en comble. N’importe quel pilleur d’épaves doté d’une moitié de cerveau aurait fait la même chose.

Dans un casier de rangement au dessus de la couchette du pilote, cachée derrière un panneau mal fixée, elle avait trouvé une petite boîte en orowood ; elle avait contenu une boucle d’oreille en grenat, une longue mèche de rudes poils auburn, deux dés de sabacc aux arêtes arrondies à force de frottements, des plumes et des galets et des livres sur datacartes et le cadavre vide et poudreux d’une mite.

Par dessus le tout était posée une petite note soignée.

AFAIRES DE BEN - NE PAS TOUCHER !! - LES INTRUS SERONT POURSSUIVI

Rey avait pris la boîte à deux mains et l’avait portée le long des marches tordues qui menaient au sommet de la falaise, s’était tenue là dans le vent qui soufflait en bourrasques, tout en imaginant un sabre-laser rouge émergeant du dos de Han Solo, puis avait lancé le tout aussi loin que possible dans la mer. La boîte avait chuté sur une centaine de mètres avant de se fracasser contre le ressac.

Elle était restée là en silence à la regarder tomber.)

Rey tire une orange de sa poche.

Finn lui en a apporté deux plusieurs heures plus tôt, tandis qu’ils débriefaient encore les gardes de jour du bloc où se trouve la cellule de Ben. Il lui a dit que l’un d’entre eux voulait apparemment signaler un sérieux écart de conduite de la part de son camarade officier. Le type a l’air mort de trouille, a ajouté Finn. Une vraie boule de nerfs. Il a dit qu’il aurait voulu - aurait pu - aurait dû en parler plus tôt à Maître Kenobi, sauf qu’il avait pensé que ce serait plus facile à expliquer d’abord à un autre homme. Finn est celui qui a proposé d’en parler avec lui.

Mais de quoi peut-il bien s’agir ?

Rey aurait assumé que ce n’était probablement pas grand chose, sauf que Finn n’est toujours pas revenu.

Elle plante un ongle ébréché dans l’écorce de l’orange. Le fruit à l’intérieur a le parfum d’un matin d’été, mais chaque bouchée que prend Rey a le goût fade et ferreux de l’eau de pluie. Elle avale mécaniquement.

« Je garde l’autre pour toi. Tu vois ? » Elle agite l’autre orange juste au dessus de sa tête. « Finn a dit que tu serais probablement affamé une fois que l’anesthésie sera dissipée. la première chose qu’il a faite après qu’on l’ait tiré du coma a été de descendre l’équivalent de trois petits-déjeuners - et il m’a dit de te dire, sans rancune. »

Toujours pas de réponse.

Rey rempoche l’orange et remonte les manches de sa robe. Elle inspecte attentivement la peau intacte, secoue la tête, tire sur les poignets jusqu’à ce qu’ils recouvrent ses paumes. Cette douleur chauffée à blanc dans ses os ne s’atténue pas.

Alors elle commence à taper du pied, taper, taper.

(« _Tu refuses encore de voir ce que je pourrais t’enseigner_ , » avait dit Kylo Ren, une fois, au travers du musellement de son masque. Son sabre rugissait dans l’oreille de Rey. « _Toujours ce charmant absolutisme moral._

— _Tu devrais essayer, un jour_. » Sa propre lame avait bondi et brûlé une nouvelle marque dans la cagoule noire qui l’enveloppait. « _C’est utile quand on a affaire à un homme avec un masque._

 _— Un progrès, par rapport à créature_. »

À nouveau, il s’était élancé vers elle.

Rey s’était soudain rappelée les bras de Leia autour d’elle, être enveloppée dans ce chagrin digne et chaleureux, puis elle avait tiré ce souvenir de son esprit et l’avait propulsé comme une lance à travers le sien. Kylo Ren - quoique ce ne fût pas son vrai nom, elle le savait, de même que ce n’était pas son vrai visage - avait chancelé, comme s’il avait été touché.

« _Non_ , avait-elle répondu. _C’est bien pire_. »

Quand il s’étaient vus la fois suivante, ça avait été au milieu de la boue, de la pluie glacée et des cadavres encore saignants. Rey avait levé la tête juste à temps pour voir Kylo Ren enfoncer son épée dans le dos d’un homme qui était sur le point de la tuer.)

Abandonnée sur la couverture, la main droite de Ben tressaille. Rey s’interrompt jusqu’à ce qu’elle redevienne immobile.

Son index repose, tordu, à côté de ses longs compagnons. Le résultat d’une fracture mal soignée, ou répétée. Des cals épaississent ses pouces et ses paumes, révélant à Rey que les gants n’avaient été que pour la montre, et deux cicatrices nouvellement formées grimpent le long de ses avant-bras, du coude au poignet.

Elles sont de texture grossière, pareilles à des cordages. Rey avait été quelque peu distraite alors qu’elle réassemblait la peau.

Elle laisse échapper un grognement crachotant et baisse la tête pour la reposer sur ses genoux. Ses yeux picotent avec la fatigue, alors elle les ferme. Au cœur de ces ténèbres privées, le suivi du pouls de Ben, dactyle et lumineux, semble s’évanouir et réapparaître, encore et encore, comme le scintillement d’une luciole.

Et puis, considère Rey, tout le monde n’avait pas souhaité sa mort.

Au milieu de l’énergie aveugle qui l’avait entourée durant ces semaines menant au procès, sous les cris et les slogans sur la nécessité d’abattre un chien enragé, Rey était parvenue à entendre une autre ligne de pensée.

Qui se présentait comme suit :

Faites preuve de clémence, avaient-ils dit. Laissez-le vivre.

Laissez-le vivre chaque jour en mémoire de ce qu’il a fait, en compagnie de son horrible rage, de son horrible chagrin et de son horrible cœur. Laissez-le se repentir, laissez-le expier, laissez-le accepter dans un silence de pénitence le fardeau de notre haine, laissez-le demeurer à genoux, dans une position dont il n’a plus le droit de se relever. Laissez-le se regarder chaque jour dans le miroir, avec ce visage en ruine, et voir le meurtrier de son père lui rendre son regard. Laissez-le réaliser que sa mère voit justement cette même chose. Laissez-lui croire que si le corps n’avait pas été réduit en cendre, nous l’aurions cloué à son dos. Laissez-le découvrir que rien de ce qu’il fera dans le futur ne pourra changer ou effacer ou altérer ce qu’il a commis dans le passé. Laissez-le accepter, dans son esprit déformé, irréparable, qu’il n’a plus le droit de prétendre au pardon ou à l’amour ou au réconfort, et qu’il mérite de mourir, mais laissez-le vivre.

Il a un jour choisi de porter le masque de Kylo Ren, et maintenant il doit savoir qu’il ne pourra jamais - jamais - jamais l’enlever.

(« _Ça n’est pas_ \- »

Rey s’était interrompue.

Elle se tenait dans la salle d’audience préliminaire du tribunal, les échos de la voix enregistrée de Ben résonnant encore entre les murs. Sa confession était venue en dernier, après les six mois de renseignements ennemis qu’elle avait documentés : filières de trafic d’armes, camps de travail et mines dans les Régions Inconnues, sénateurs centralistes qui s’étaient retrouvés dans les poches du Premier Ordre, noms et visages et promesses que Ben lui avait rapportés de l’esprit qu’il partageait avec Snoke. Un merveilleux subterfuge, cette occultation qu’il avait maintenue si longtemps. Cela avait parfois requis qu’il reste éveillé trois jours d’affilée.

Le juge avait incliné la tête sur le côté, avait attendu que Rey termine. Les rayons obliques du soleil de la mi-journée se déversant par les hautes fenêtres voutées étaient l’unique source de lumière. Cela rendait la pièce trop sombre et étouffante et d’un blanc aveuglant tout à la fois.

« _— Navrée, votre Honneur_ , » avait-elle dit, « _mais ça n’est pas - je ne pense pas que la clémence soit censée ressembler à ça._

 _— Bien sûr que non, Maître Kenobi. Vous et moi savons tous deux que la vraie clémence serait de le tuer._ » Sa voix avait été égale et composée, comme pour s’adresser à un enfant précoce. « _La mort serait la grâce d’un lâche, comparée à tout cela. Nous verrons bien si Kylo Ren voit les choses de la même façon._

 _— Ce n’est pas son nom._ »)

Rey commence à flotter à la surface d’un demi-sommeil précaire quand elle sent une étincelle contre sa nuque, une décharge déferlant le long de ses bras comme l’arrivée d’un orage. Elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle se redresse pour trouver Ben en train de la fixer.

De lui jeter un regard noir, pour être plus précis. Il la dévisage, ses yeux illuminés de l’intérieur de leur habituelle concentration vivace et nerveuse - et son esprit ressemble à une nébuleuse, a observé Rey, chaotique avec son propre potentiel agité de lumière-ténèbres-lumière. Étrange, mais c’est probablement pourquoi cela lui sied.

Rey bondit sur ses pieds et l’ignore tandis qu’elle verse de l’eau d’un pichet en plastique jetable. Elle n’en renverse qu’un peu.

« Où suis-je ? demande-t-il.

— Medbaie 3. » Elle laisse échapper un léger soupir. « Tu t’es tailladé les deux poignets avec la pale d’un ventilateur du conduit d’aération. Tu te souviens d’avoir fait ça ?

— Oui.

— Parfait. Ça veut dire que je n’ai pas besoin d’expliquer. » Rey lui offre l’eau. « Ta mère est en train d’être examinée, mais j’ai dit que j'appellerais aussitôt que tu te réveillerais. Personne n’a réaprovisionné notre stock de sang depuis la fin de la guerre, alors elle leur a ordonné de faire une transfusion directe - je pense qu’ils lui ont pris plus d’un demi-litre, avant de l’arrêter ? Peut-être plus. Puis Poe et Snap se sont portés volontaires pour donner le reste, puisqu’il sont tous les deux dans notre database en tant que donneurs universels. Quoique Poe a dit que son sang était probablement deux-tiers de caf, alors tu risques de te sentir un peu agité pendant un moment. »

Ben ne dit rien.

Rey avance le verre trop plein plus près de lui. Elle pince les lèvres. L’eau tremble autour du rebord avant de se déverser sur sa main.

Mais Ben ne fait pas un geste pour l’accepter. Il ne détourne pas les yeux des siens. Les appareils continuent d’énoncer les différents cliquetis et tours de roue de son corps, jusqu’à ce qu’une vague de chaleur invisible, comme tirée d’un canon, passe devant la tête de Rey pour aller écraser un interrupteur sur le mur. Tout dans la pièce s’estompe et se tait, à l’exception des lumières de secours au dessus de son lit.

Rey vide le verre d’une seule traite, agressivement. L’eau laisse un goût de copeaux d’aluminium sur sa langue.

« Super. Maintenant quelqu’un dans la salle de contrôle va penser que tu nous fais un arrêt cardiaque. » Elle repose violemment le verre sur une table pliante, et retombe dans sa chaise. « Ça serait la deuxième fois de la journée que j’aurais fait redémarrer ton cœur. Mais je suis impressionnée - je pense avoir fait repartir des propulseurs ioniques électrostatiques avec moins de puissance que ce foutu bidule. »

Les muscles dans le cou de Ben tressaillent tandis qu’il déglutit. Sa voix est rauque et épuisée quand il parle, mais les contours des ses yeux sont légèrement flous, de la même façon qu’ils l’étaient quand elle avait déchiré l’esprit de Kylo Ren jusqu’à la racine et lui avait dit qu’il avait peur.

« Ce n’était pas à toi de faire ce choix, » dit-il.

Rey resserre les poings sur sa robe. L’air autour d’eux devient solide, et compact, comme un champ magnétique.

« Et tu penses que je vais croire que c’est à toi qu’il appartenait ?

— Oui.

— Eh bien, c’était un choix stupide, alors tant pis. » Rey baisse les yeux vers ses mains pour s’assurer qu’il n’y a plus du tout de sang sous ses ongles. Il a fallu qu’elle les nettoie quatre fois. « Ben, comment as-tu pu faire ça ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce que ça ferait à ta famille ? »

Ben laisse échapper ce qui pourrait vouloir être un rire âpre, rude, une habitude qu’il a probablement prise avec le vocodeur de son masque.

« Je pense avoir déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts en ce qui concerne ma famille.

— Ce n’est pas ce que ton père aurait voulu que tu penses.

— Je ne peux certainement pas lui demander, n’est-ce pas ? »

Rey sent sa rage se dresser comme un chat en colère, sait que c’est précisément l’intention de Ben. Pas étonnant qu’il ait porté le masque, qu’il ait pensé en avoir toujours besoin ; peu importe à quel point il aime se donner l’air cruel et supérieur, il n’a jamais complètement réussi à effacer ce désespoir affligé de ses yeux.

« Non. Mais il est en partie la raison pour laquelle tu- » Elle doit reformer cette phrase quand elle se décompose dans sa tête. Son cœur semble stupide, et apathique, et bat trop fort. « Après tout ce à quoi tu as survécu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu-

— Tout ce que j’ai vécu. » Ben arrache les électrodes blanches qu’ils ont collées à son cou. Une extrémité de cette grande cicatrice sur son épaule droite apparaît et disparaît. « Survivre est une tout autre affaire.

— Ça n’a pas de sens.

— Non, pas pour toi. » Puis son regard croise à nouveau celui de Rey et il sourit presque, et l’effet, combiné à ses yeux, en est étrangement pire. « Tu n’as jamais rien laissé te briser. »

Rey repense à la boîte en orowood, à la note manuscrite et aux plumes et aux dés que les vagues blanches et crachotantes ont recouverts. Et le manche de son sabre-laser - il lui avait vraiment appartenu, comme il l’avait dit, Maître Luke l’avait confirmé - lui avait toujours paru tiède quand elle le prenait en main après ça, comme si la main d’un autre l’avait tenu la seconde auparavant.

« Ce n’est pas juste, Ben, dit-elle. Cela, ce n’était pas ta faute. Tu étais un enfant. Il t’est arrivé des choses qui-

— Oui, j’étais un enfant - et le Suprême Leader pouvait déjà voir le genre d’homme que j’allais devenir si l’on me laissait à mon sort. Il ne m’est rien arrivé, que moi.

— Tu ne peux pas croire ça. Pas complètement. Il t’a volé ta vie avant que tu aies vraiment eu une chance de la vivre.

— Il n’a rien volé. Je lui ai abandonné cette vie de ma propre volonté. »

Rey doit serrer les dents un moment pour réfléchir. Son regard se détourne du visage qu’elle a marqué - pour satisfaire sa propre rage, lui laisser savoir combien elle le haïssait - et se pose en dessous du cou de Ben.

Elle est au courant pour cette autre cicatrice, bien sûr, la grande cicatrice qui couvre tout son dos et descend le long de sa jambe droite, même si elle ne l’a vue pour la première fois que quelques heures plus tôt quand ils ont tranché dans ses vêtements imbibés de sang : et seulement pour un instant, avant qu’elle ne détourne les yeux. Sa silhouette ramifiée, florissante, a quelque chose à voir avec les veines capillaires qui se sont rompues sous sa peau quand l’éclair les a parcourues.

(Rey ne l’avait pas vu le frapper, même si elle avait entendu le tonnerre et senti la peau brûlée, parce que juste avant l’esprit de Ben l’avait propulsée haut dans les airs et projetée à travers la pièce avec à peu près autant de délicatesse que la fois où il l’avait jetée contre un arbre.

Snoke, après tout, l’avait visée, elle.

L’écho de l’impact quand Rey avait atterri n’avait pas complètement couvert sa voix.

« _Je crois que tu as finalement rempli ton rôle, Maître Kylo Ren_ , disait Snoke. _J’ai fait de toi ce que tu es - ta dernière leçon devrait se montrer un intéressant retour des choses_.

— _Je n’attendais rien de moins, Suprême Leader_ , avait-elle entendu Ben Solo répondre tandis qu’il se relevait, une fois de plus, toujours une fois de plus. _Mais alors je saurai quelque chose que vous ignorez._

_— Oui, et je soupçonne que tu seras aussi importun parmi les morts que partout ailleurs._

_— Nous verrons._ »

Et quand Rey s’était relevée à son tour, elle n’avait pas été un Chevalier Jedi, l’étudiante de Luke Skywalker ou la petite-fille d’une autre homme qui s’était autrefois fait appeler Ben ; elle avait été personne, une pilleuse d’épaves de Jakku avec quatre membres en état de marche, un redoutable crochet du gauche et une épée plus chaude que la surface d’une étoile dans la main.)

« Qu’attendez-vous encore de moi, Maître Kenobi ? » demande Ben.

Elle le dévisage.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

La lumière délavée de la chambre efface toute la couleur de son visage, le réduisant à une série de facettes que vient rompre la ligne noble de son nez. Il est retombé sur le lit dans une pose d’acceptation au repos, comme il lui est apparu quand elle l’a trouvé tassé dans un coin de sa cellule, ses deux bras ravagés repliés contre son torse.

« Quelle utilité peux-tu encore me trouver ? demande-t-il.

 _—_ Je ne veux rien de toi. Tu dois répondre à cette question par toi-même.

— Y répondre - en tant que qui, précisément ? Ben Solo ?

— Oui.

— Je serais à peine capable de te dire qui il est, » répond-il, de la voix plate et pédante qu’il réserve aux plaisanteries. « Je n’ai pas eu l’opportunité de passer beaucoup de temps seul avec lui.

— C’est là toute l’idée, Ben.

— Je crois que cette manière de penser risque de devenir prétexte à chercher des excuses.

— Je ne te demande pas de te justifier. Personne n’attend ça de toi. Je te demande de - de - de te comprendre, peut-être. Et ensuite de voir ce que tu peux faire, à partir de là.

— Cela ne changera rien, je suis sûr que tu le sais. » Il détourne le regard, brièvement. « Il serait délicieusement cruel de ta part de faire tous ces efforts dans le seul but d’apaiser ta propre conscience. »

Soudain, Rey se souvient du garçon et de son blaster, frappant le visage vulnérable de Ben.

Il l’avait fait d’un geste du revers de la main, comme il est dit que les maîtres corrigeaient leurs esclaves, puis Rey avait regardé Ben - avec une grâce étrange, avec une noblesse intacte qui lui avait rappelé qu’il avait porté le titre de chevalier - offrir sa joue gauche en réponse. Si le garçon avait voulu le frapper à nouveau, il aurait dû le faire avec la paume.

Le cœur de Rey tressaille et se recroqueville.

« C’est - ce n’est pas pour ça que je-

— Non ? Alors pourquoi ? La lapidation était une forme de punition archaïque dans certaines cultures. Est-ce que tout le monde s’en satisferait, s’il y avait une loterie pour la première pierre ? » Un bref et violent tremblement agite sa mâchoire. « Je suggérerais bien l’ablation de ma langue, mais cela ferait de moi une compagnie plus sinistre encore. Les laisser m’ôter les yeux serait plus efficace. »

(C’étaient les voix qui avaient réveillé Rey, à 2305 heures la nuit dernière.

Le choc l’avait tirée d’un rêve maintenant oublié et jetée au sol. Un vase s’était brisé sur l’étagère. Elle s’était retrouvée au milieu d’une flaque, l’air empli d’un parfum de végétation écrasée et de racines pourries, et il y avait cette étrange douleur fantôme qui descendait tout le long de ses bras - et qui s’étendait jusqu’à ses paumes, parce que ses membres à lui étaient plus long.

Elle avait chancelé sur ses pieds. Toute tentative pour contrer le bruit aurait été inutile, parce que Rey avait réalisé dans l’instant qu’il venait de l’intérieur de sa tête.

« - _enchaîné à un pilier et fouetté une meilleure mort que celle qu’il a offerte à son père s’il était ne serait-ce qu’un homme coupez-lui les membres d’abord famille méritait tellement son corps est encore pire que sa figure avait engendré une créature telle que vous comme un couteau émoussé qui vous éventre tué son escouade meurtrier boucher animal créature monstre monstre tu es un monstre le visage de mon fils rentre à la maison tu nous manques oui je t’aiderai Kylo Ren Kylo Ren Kylo Ren Kylo Ren_ \- »)

« Stop. » Une fois encore les mains de Rey se rassemblent en poings impuissants. « Arrête ça.

— J’ai essayé, mais il semble qu’on ne m’y ait pas autorisé. » Il produit à nouveau un rire mort, vide. « Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir.

— Pourquoi ? » Maintenant sa voix s’élève en un cri de bataille. Son visage est cuisant, comme sous l’effet d’une gifle. « Qu’est-ce que cela aurait bien pu résoudre, Ben ? »

Maudit soit-il, pense Rey. Maudit soit-il.

Coléreux, impénétrable, auto-destructeur et déterminé, un Skywalker de bout en bout. Elle pourrait faire demi-tour maintenant, elle le sait, et partir sans un mot, claquer la porte de la medbaie derrière elle et ne jamais regarder en arrière. Elle ne peut pas arranger tout ça, elle ne peut pas, elle a essayé et essayé et essayé et commence à se rendre compte qu’il ne s’agit pas, techniquement, de recoller les morceaux, et que d’ailleurs ce n’est ni son devoir ni son rôle de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Tout le monde le lui a déjà dit.

Il s’est infligé ça tout seul, avaient-ils souligné. C’était son choix. Les remords ne peuvent pas ramener son père à la vie. Votre seul devoir, Maître Kenobi, est de servir de rappel de sa propre indignité. Vous ne devez jamais le laisser oublier ce qu’il-

Puis Ben ferme les yeux, ces yeux qui, a toujours pensé Rey, devraient appartenir à un homme bien plus vieux. Il serre les lèvres en une fine ligne, le visage contracté dans sa fière - et vaine - tentative de garder son sang froid. Une innocente boucle de cheveux égarée pend sur son front.

« Je l’entendais comme un geste de réconciliation, dit-il. Je pensais que tu- »

Il doit s’arrêter un instant, plisse les lèvres.

« Je pensais que tu serais disposée à accepter au moins cela en guise d’apologie. »

Tout en elle et autour d’elle semble s’immobiliser.

En guise d’apologie, dit-il. Une apologie.

Il s’est ouvert lui-même, avec toute la délicatesse d’un boucher et a saigné suffisamment pour trois corps, quoiqu’il ait apparemment eu l’intention de se tenir assis même en mourant, et il l’a fait en pensant offrir une apologie. Rien ne sera jamais assez, il le comprend sûrement. Rien ne modifiera jamais les choses qu’il a faites. Rien ne le ramènera jamais à la personne qu’il aurait pu être dans une vie passée, abandonnée, aussi tout ce qu’il pouvait offrir en compensation était la vie et le possible futur qu’il a encore.

Une apologie.

Et, sur la balance d’une justice froide et aveugle, cela semble avoir été une décision parfaitement juste.

La douleur de cette information frappe Rey durement, comme un poing, et l’emplit d’un silence désespéré, hébété. Ceci pourrait bien lui appartenir également.

Encore une fois, elle n’arrive pas à le déterminer.

(« _Ben_. » Elle avait couru jusqu’à lui par dessus la mer de sang qui s’étendait, avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Les cris et la panique ambiante s’étaient fondus en échos distants. Elle était à bout de souffle après sa course à travers le camp, son esprit se frayant un passage en abattant toutes les portes verrouillées qu’il rencontrait. « _Ben, Ben, Ben, reviens_. »

Les yeux de Ben s’étaient entrouverts pour la regarder avec une reconnaissance mourante.

« _Okay, on peut bosser avec ça. On peut bosser avec ça_. » La lumière avait surgi au travers d’elle, comme le feu sur une traînée de poudre.

Pendant un instant elle crut qu’il y avait eu quelqu’un d’autre derrière son épaule, un homme en robes avec une fine cicatrice sur l’œil droit, mais quand elle vérifia il n’était plus là. « _On n’en a pas fini._ »

Très bien.

Les mots ne lui ont pas réussi jusque là. Rey ne peut pas argumenter, marchander avec le désespoir, qui est après tout un rhétoricien bien meilleur et bien plus expérimenté qu’elle ne le sera probablement jamais.

À l’aide, tente-t-elle de plaider - à sa propre intention, naturellement, comme elle l’a toujours fait, quand elle se trouvait coincée au niveau des épaules dans un espace étroit ou quand ses pieds se dérobaient sous elle, parce qu’il n’y a jamais eu personne d’autre à qui s’adresser - à l’aide, à l’aide, à l’aide, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant.

Mais qu’est-ce que Ben avait dit, ce jour-là au tribunal ?

Quelque chose sur la justice et la clémence, que Rey n’avait écouté qu’à moitié, alors qu’elle passait en revue les contraintes techniques qu’impliquait le fait de le faire sortir de l’immeuble avant qu’une émeute éclate. Tout aspirant assassin voudrait lui tirer dans le dos, s’était-elle dit, personne n’aurait la capacité ou l’idiote témérité de tenter autre chose. Elle était si bien préparée à se battre à cet instant qu’elle s'était juré de les tordre en deux s’ils tentaient quelque chose. Mais elle entendit tout de même -

(« _La clémence ne peut se mériter._ »)

Ah. Oui.

Alors Rey tend la main pour prendre celle de Ben.

Elle paraît lourde, lestée de tendons noueux et de muscles et d’os barrés d’anciennes fractures. Elle soulève cette main vers elle, au creux de ses paumes, comme le bol d’un calice - c’était la main qu’il avait portée à son visage, tout en lui disant qu’elle était seule et effrayée - et en presse le dos contre sa joue. Ben hoquette, ses yeux s’ouvrent sous le coup de la surprise, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour se détacher.

Rey ferme poliment ses propres yeux pour lui permettre de commencer à pleurer. Le silence qui suit se prolonge et s’élève comme la première note d’un hymne.

Et avec une grande délicatesse, et une grande force, Ben Solo replie les doigts sur sa main.

Puis son esprit s’ouvre en silence, sous la poussée hésitante de Rey, et voici ce qu’elle lui montre à tâtons :

(Ben à la fenêtre du tribunal, baigné de la lumière de l’après-midi, levant la main pour saluer un enfant qui n’en sait pas encore assez pour le haïr ; Ben assis, yeux fermés et paumes vers le ciel, la bouche frémissante quand les doigts de Rey touchent les siens ; Ben qui incline la tête de manière protectrice au dessus d’un jeune garçon en larmes qui vient juste de lui fracasser les os du visage ; Ben étendu, pâle et froissé, Leia assise à ses côtés, passant la main gauche dans ses cheveux tandis qu’on ligature l’incision sur son artère radiale droite ; Ben et la boîte de souvenirs dérisoires, les attaques de rapace, ce naturel inamovible qui le maintient debout, peu importe le nombre de fois où il est jeté à terre, Ben et sa rage immolatrice et sa violence et sa culpabilité qui sera toujours Kylo Ren d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Et pourtant.

« _Okay, tu ne sais peut-être pas grand chose sur l’homme qui est Ben Solo_ , pense Rey, _mais je commence à m’en faire une vague idée._ »

Il y a une autre poussée de chagrin, lourde, lestée, comme Rey sait qu’il y en aura toujours, mais ensuite la pression s’atténue momentanément. Pour l’instant, c’est assez.

 _« Je trouve ton excès de foi consternant,_ répond Ben _. Est-ce que tu n’as plus l’intention de m’écraser la trachée avec un bassin, alors ?_ »)

Rey a un rire fatigué, lui presse la main un peu plus fort.

« Merci, Ben.

— Je ne saurais imaginer pourquoi, » dit Ben, avec cette cicatrice qu’elle a faite à son visage et la paire qu’il a faite à ses poignets et une autre qu’il porte comme des armoiries sur son dos. « À moins que tu n’attendes de moi que je déchiffre également cela.

— Là tu commences à piger. » Elle ouvre les yeux, sans raison particulière autre que parce qu’elle veut le regarder et qu’elle le peut encore. « Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre que tu dois me dire ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration. Sa poitrine s’élève et retombe.

« Oui. » Il soutient son regard. « Mais pas tout à la fois, si ça ne te dérange pas.

— C’est très bien. » Elle sourit, ce qui amène d’une manière volontairement accidentelle l’extrémité de sa bouche contre la peau de la main de Ben. « Nous avons le temps. »

...

_Comment n'apprendrions-nous pas nous-mêmes à nous faire une raison ?_

_J'ai fini par me rendre compte, moi,_

_Que l'on ne peut haïr un ennemi qu'en se disant_

_Qu'il redeviendra notre ami_

_Ajax,_ de Sophocle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci à englishable pour la balade.


End file.
